My Carring Namjachingu oneshot (kaihun)
by mrs.arale
Summary: kaihun kaihun -Kim jongin atau biasa aku panggil kai ah ,dia adalah namjachingu tersayang ku .Iya dia adalah namja tampan ,pintar ,baik hati ,tenar juga jago dance .baik yeoja atau pun namja sepertinya menyukai tampang dan kebaikan hati dari kekasihku ini .tak terkecuali aku ,si namja beruntung yang bisa menjadi kekasih dari si super perfect ini .


annyeong chingudeul ,kabar kalian sehat ?

tersadar lama juga ga bikin FF hehhehhe…

ini FF oneshoot kaihun ver. Mudah mudahan kalian suka gomawo nee…*BOW*

TITLE : My Caring NamjaChingu

CAST : kim jongin ( Kai ) ,Oh sehun ( Hunnie ),

TIPE : Sweet ,Romance and Happy ending

Mianhe kalau masih banyak typo nya ya , jeongmal gomawoyo….

\- HAPPY READING -

Kim jongin atau biasa aku panggil kai ah ,dia adalah namjachingu tersayang ku .Iya dia adalah namja tampan ,pintar ,baik hati ,tenar juga jago dance .baik yeoja atau pun namja sepertinya menyukai tampang dan kebaikan hati dari kekasihku ini .tak terkecuali aku ,si namja beruntung yang bisa menjadi kekasih dari si super perfect ini ,,

.

.

.

Walau pun memang banyak yang tidak menyetujui hubungan kami ,,,

Iya ,mereka menganggap aku tidak cukup pantas untuk kai ah ,,aku adalah namja yang tidak tampan ,tapi setidaknya ada beberapa yang mengatakan aku cukup manis .

aku tidak pintar ,tapi termasuk siswa yang rajin menurut guru guru ku .

dan aku juga cukup baik ,setidaknya saat mereka memintaku atau lebih tepatnya memanfaatkan aku untuk menggantikan tugas piket mereka ,aku bersedia.

.

.

Walaupun begitu ,aku sangat menyayangi kai ah dan aku rasa kai pun demikian .

Kalian pasti berpikir aku terlalu kepedean bukan ?

Tapi ,aku memang merasa kalau kai ah sangat mencintaiku dari semua perlakuannya kepadaku.

Biar kalian yang menilai saja ya heuheu….

.

.

.

Seperti saat kami pergi kencan saat ini ,,,

"chagi ,tunggu berhenti disitu !"ucap kai saat aku baru saja melangkahakan kaki untuk berlari ke arahnya ketika ia menjemputku untuk nge-date hari ini .

"wae ?" sahutku heran tapi mengikuti ucapan kai dengan patuh.

Tiba tiba kai jongkok di depan ku ,aku masih bingung kai kenapa .

"kau ini ,lihat tali sepatumu lepas ".ucap kai sambil sibuk mengikat tali sepatuku .

Aku merona karena perlakuan kai kepadaku saat ini .

"jangan buat aku khawatir sayang ,kau ini seperti anak kecil .aku gemas sekali "ujarnya mengacak rambutku pelan ,setelah berdiri dan menghadap kearahku sambil tersenyum tampan .

"ishhhh ,anak kecil ?aniyo !aku bukan anak kecil aku sudah besar kai ah !jangan meledek ku seperti itu !"sahutku sambil mengerucutkan bibir ku karena sebal .

"hahhahaa sudah jangan marah ,nanti kau tidak manis lagi kita pergi chagi"ajak kai sambil menggandeng tanganku hangat tapi sebelumnya ia memakaikan helm dulu kepadaku .

.

.

.

Diperjalanan ….

"hunnie ah .."panggil kai setengah berteriak mengingat kami sedang dijalan dan memakai motor pula.

"ndee kai ah …"balasku sedikit keras .

"kau kedinginan tidaaakkk?"tanyanya lagi .

"iyaa,aku sedikit kedinginan ."jawabku jujur.

"kau tidak memakai pakaian tebal sih sayang,aku lupa mengingatkanmu .."sesalnya .

"tapi aku bisa menahan dinginnya kok chagi,jangan khawatir .."ucap ku menenangkan kai yang masih saja khawatir kepadaku .

Tapi …

Kai dengan sigap meminggirkan motornya untuk berhenti .

"waeyo?kenapa berhenti kai ah ?apa kita akan makan disana ?"Tanyaku cukup bingung dan menunjuk kafe di depan kami .

"tidak sayang ,,ayo turun dulu sebentar .."pinta kai yang juga turun dari motornya lalu melepaskan jaketnya .

Setelahnya kai memakaikan jaketnya kepadaku sembari memastikan aku hangat .

"bagaimana sudah lebih hangatkah sayang ?"tanyanya masih terlihat cemas.

"nde ,gwaenchana chagiya gomawo "sahutku sambil menangkup pipi kai dengan kedua tanganku yang sudah mulai hangat.

"jjinjja?sukurlah kalau begitu na wawa baby .."lanjut kai senang .

"peluk aku dengan erat hunnie ah ,kau harus bertanggung jawab karena aku yang akan merasa kedinginan "godanya sembari menarik tanganku ke pinggang kai .

"siiiiiiaaaaaap bosssss…"sahutku .kami tertawa selama melanjutkan perjalanan .

.

.

.

Dikafe favorit kami…

Kami sudah memesan menu kesukaan kami masing masing ,tentunya tidak lupa dengan minuman kesukaanku bubble drink ….

"pelan pelan sayang …"ujar kai sambil menatap ku penuh sayang .

"hwaaaahh ini enak sekali …."sahut ku ringan .

"hyaaa kau selalu minum itu setiap hari ,apa tidak bosan hunnie ah ?"tanyanya lagi .

"tidak .aku tidak pernah bosan .karena di dunia ini luge,bubble drink dan pinku pinku yang palig aku sukai ….."ujarku asal .

"MWOOO?"pekik kai kaget .

"lalu aku bagaimana chagi ?kau tidak sayang padaku ?aiissshhh setelah semua yang aku lakukan untuk mu ?terlalu !"ujar kai sedih dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal .

"mianhe sayang tentu aku tidak sekedar menyukai mu ,,karena aku sangat menyayangi mu dan mencintaimu seperti aku menyayangi appa dan eomma ". Jelasku dengan mata berkaca kaca .

"…."

Tak ada sahutan dari kai .

"hukkkssss …..kai kau marah ?kau membenciku ?"Tanya ku lagi sambil menangis tersedu sedu .

"uljimaaaa ,,,aniyo bagaimana bisa aku membencimu sayang .tadi aku hanya kaget aku pikir selama ini aku hanya mencinta sendiri ."jelas kai yang tengah memelukku erat .

"hikssss jeongmal saranghae kai ah ,,aku sungguh menyayangimu hiksss…"ucapku lagi .

"nado chagi ,,,nado saranghae my baby hunnie …."sahut kai mencium bibirku lembut .

"mianhe membuatmu menangis sayang …."lanjutnya setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibirku .

Aku tak mampu berkata ,hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan .

"maaf chagi …"ujarnya lagi kembali memeluku lebih erat lagi ….

Dan aku membalas pelukan hangatnya .

.

.

.

Sebelum pulang kami menyempatkan untuk mampir ke taman dekat rumah ku ..

"ini untukmu chagi .."kai memberiku bungkusan kepadaku .

Saat ini kami sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku taman yang biasa kami pakai untuk bersantai .

"apa ini kai ah ?"ujarku sambil memlihat isi bungkusan itu .

"emmm coklat !? untukku ?"Tanya senang .

"tentu itu untuk mu ..makanlah hunnie .."jawab kai tersenyum .

"ndee aku makan yah ….."

Aku memakan coklat pemberian kai itu dengan sangat tau apa kesukaanku .

"Kau mau ?"tanyaku kepada kai sambil menyuapkan sepotong coklat kedalam mulut kai .

"emmm gomawo chagi …"sahutnya sambil memandangku lembut .

"ini super enak kai ah ….aku sukaaa…"seruku .

"aigoooo itu dibibir mu baby ada coklat ….."ujarnya sambil mengusap bibirku pelan dengan ibu jarinya .

"ehmmm ..gomawo kai ah ,,karena kau sudah menyayangiku …"balasku sambil menatap mata menenangkan itu .

"ndee ,,,aku juga berterima kasih kau mau bertahan dan bersabar dengan semua perlakuan orang orang terhadap hubungan kita ini dan terus berjuang bersamaku chagi ah ….."ucapnya sambil menggenggam satu tanganku dengan erat .

"I love you sehunnie …"

"me too kai ah ….." jawabku sambil mengecup bibir tebal kai yang sangat aku sukai itu .

"ishh kau ini yah nakal sekali mencuri ciumanku dengan diam diam ,,aku tidak terima sayang .."ujarnya sembari menarik tengkukku agar lebih mendekat dan kai menciumku dengan dalam .

Berakhirlah acara kencan kami hari ini ,,,,

Dan perlakuan manis kai tadi ,itu selalu aku dapatkan setiap saat heuhue…

Semenjak 2 tahun lalu ,saat aku resmi pacaran dengannya…..

Demi kulit kurang putihnya itu ,,aku sungguh mencintai kai dengan segenap hatiku .

Selamanya …iya aku rasa aku akan selalu mencintainya ,dan ….

Diapun begitu ….

.

.

Kalian masih berpikir aku kepedean dengan semua sikap kai pada ku ?hahahahhaa *ketawa kesetanan *ngelirik sombong hahahahahaha

-END-

Akhirnya end dengan geje nya …hhahaha maaf ya readers ff nya berantakan hihiii..

Masih belajar nih ….kalau ada kritik boleh banget untuk evaluasi

Terima kasih yah chingudeul …. *BOW*


End file.
